1. Field of the Invention
The present development relates to a rear view mirror that facilitates properly aligning the mirror.
2. Background of the Invention
Mirror systems are provided on automotive vehicles to aid the operator of the vehicle in viewing other vehicles while merging, lane changing, turning, reversing, etc. Mirrors can provide a view of the vehicles and objects in the vicinity of the operator's vehicle. However, the effectiveness of that view depends on proper alignment of the mirrors. It is known in the art, through customer interviews, car clinics, and survey comments that many vehicle operators do not align their mirrors in an orientation which provides the most information to the operator.
In particular, it is common for drivers to position their exterior side mirrors so that they can see the edge of their own vehicle 10. As illustrated in FIG. 1, side mirrors 12 and 14 are adjusted such that their respective viewing regions, shown as 16 and 18, respectively, intersect the back corners of vehicle 10. In this position, the images of vehicles 20 and 22 are not provided to the driver by any of mirrors 12, 14 or in-cabin mirror 24. Also, it can be seen that the viewing angles of mirrors 12, 14, and 24 overlap significantly.
Properly adjusted exterior mirrors 12 and 14 are illustrated in FIG. 2. Images of vehicles 20 and 22 are at least partially in one of the viewing regions 16′ and 18′. Also, there is less overlap of viewing regions 16′ and 18′ with region 26. Also note that neither of viewing regions 16′ or 18′ intersect with vehicle 10, thereby making a more effective use of available image area of mirrors 12, 14, and 24 than that shown in FIG. 1.
One of the advantages of adjusting the mirrors so that viewing region 16 includes a portion of vehicle 10 is shown in FIG. 3. Because the operator can view an image of the side of the vehicle 28 in side mirror 12, it provides the operator an object to view during adjustment of the mirror. However, such a position in FIG. 3 corresponds to the improper adjustment illustrated in FIG. 1. When proper adjustment position such as illustrated in FIG. 2 is used, viewing regions 16′ and 18′ do not overlap vehicle 10, thereby failing to provide a reference point with which to assess the suitability of the adjustment.
To partially overcome maladjustment of the mirrors by many vehicle operators, some manufacturers provide the vehicle with larger mirrors than would otherwise be required if the mirrors were properly adjusted. Larger mirrors increase weight and aerodynamic drag to the vehicle, both of which penalize fuel economy. Also, the farther the mirrors extend from the vehicle, the greater the likelihood that the vehicle will clip an object in tight conditions such as entering a narrow garage opening or when moving the car close to a booth for collecting a parking ticket or paying a toll.